


The Wrong One

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [26]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She kisses the wrong person on New Year's Eve that turns out to be the right one after all.





	The Wrong One

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late. I'm sorry. I suck and I've been procrastinating posting and ya know, depressed. But have some Lance.

Lance had watched her the whole party. He’d seen her on the circuit. He didn’t know if she was a reporter, athlete or fan. Frankly, he couldn’t give a shit. He liked the way she looked but couldn’t get close enough to her to find out anything about her or to give her the old Tucker charm. Hell, he didn’t even know her name. He was off his game with her and that was unacceptable. So when she showed up at the same New Year’s eve party looking like a princess dipped in sex, he knew he had to make his move.

She leaned against the bar, sipping her drink. The mask itched where the stylist had glued it to her face. She couldn’t wait for midnight to hit so she could get the fuck out of here. This party was bullshit but she had to come. She’d heard through the grapevine that Lance would be there. Of course, he would. He was an Olympian and the Olympics were throwing the party.  
If you had told her six months ago that she’d have a schoolgirl crush on Lance Tucker of all people, she would have said you were full of shit. But you’d have been right. It was stupid. Really, it was. She wasn’t even supposed to be working the Team USA contract but the original liaison came down with a nasty stomach bug two days before the meeting and had to be replaced. And since she’d just completed the Nike deal, she had an open calendar.  
She’d known his reputation prior to being sent to the gymnasium. She knew about the philandering and the pregnancy scandal. He was cocky, arrogant and rightly so. He was fucking hot. Handsome, great body, amazing athlete and gymnast. She’d heard the stories about his bedroom skills. He was definitely one to avoid. And avoid him, she did. Every time.  
She’d spotted him as soon as she’d descended the stairs. He’d been watching her. No doubt the slinky lavender and cream gown they’d gotten for her helped draw his attention. And the crystal studded mask and up-do that glinted in the light probably helped as well. Oh and the heels. She hadn’t made eye contact. In fact, she made it seem like she hadn’t even noticed him eye-fucking her. She’d come straight to the bar and stayed. She should be networking and be seen. Her partners wouldn’t be pleased if they heard she’d spent the entire time at the bar.  
With an exaggerated sigh, she downed one more shot of tequila and pushed away from the bar. She spotted a sort of friend near the fountain. Smiling genuinely, she made a beeline for him. “Gary?”  
He turned to his name. “Well hello, beautiful. What are you doing here?”  
“The firm made me come.” They hugged as he chuckled.  
“Well, you can’t beat free booze and appetizers on New Year’s Eve.”  
“Frozen pizza and a bottle of wine at home would have suited me just fine.”  
He clicked his tongue. “Nonsense, you’re young. You should be out misspending that youth.”  
She laughed softly. “Whatever, Gary.” She looked around the party. “Mind if I ask you a favor?”  
“Go for it, kiddo.”  
“Will you be my kiss at midnight? I’d rather it be a friend than a stranger.”  
“Of course.” He touched her elbow lightly. “Just find me before the countdown. Gladys won’t mind.”  
“Is she here?”  
“Nope, she’s home with the grandbabies.”  
“Thanks, Gary.”

The countdown began and she looked around for Gary. Oh well, if she couldn’t find him, she’d just go without a New Year’s kiss, like every other year.  
“10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6-“ She took an offered glass of champagne.  
“5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1!” She raised her glass and clinked it with everyone close by then took a mouthful.  
“Hey, beautiful.” She swallowed then turned. She had a moment before his lips were on hers. His tongue swiped across then plunged between her lips. Her belly twisted in a desire. She found herself kissing back. Her brain went ‘But this is Gary!’ then immediately went ‘This isn’t Gary!’ to ‘Whoever this is, he can kiss. I say goddamn!’. They slowly pulled apart. She knew she’d kissed the wrong one, but the light euphoria sweeping through her didn’t care.  
“You’re the wrong one.”  
Lance’s grin didn’t falter. On the contrary, he stepped into her and leaned down, his lips hovering at hers, just a breath away. “You sure about that?”  
“No, actually. I’m not.” He swooped in the distance between them and captured her lips. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.


End file.
